A railroad system is composed of a network of trains operated by a centralized traffic controller. The network of trains transmits operating conditions to the controller, while the controller operates switches and/or provides instruction to ensure the trains reach their destinations. Each train is constituted of a plurality of locomotives, with each locomotive being propelled by a plurality of engines and traction motors.
The complexity of the network requires multiple levels of control working concertedly to ensure efficiency. The centralized traffic controller is typically concerned with providing the train with broad routing goals to reduce traffic congestion of the railroad network. The operator of the individual train is then responsible for distributing sufficient power to each of the locomotives in the consist, then to each of the engines and traction motors of the locomotives. Inefficient operation of the individual components of a train can result in loss of productivity, excessive air and noise pollution, and poor fuel consumption.
One attempt to improve operation of a railroad system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,645,047 by Daum et al. that published on Feb. 4, 2014 (“the '047 patent”). In particular, the '047 patent discloses a system for automating train performance in the presence of changing optimization parameters. The system simplifies user operation of the train by identifying a plurality of discrete potential dynamic events, and for each potential dynamic event, computing optimization profiles that describe power settings. The computed optimization profiles are based on a selected speed, fuel efficiency, vehicle emissions, and vibrations. From a remote location, the user then selects the desired optimization profile, and the train is operated based on the power settings.
Although the system of the '047 patent may help to improve the overall operation of a train, it does not address how the individual components are controlled to perform the desired profile. It may be helpful to utilize the architecture of the train network to ensure each of the components of a train is operating in the most efficient manner.
The disclosed railroad control system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.